The Ferriswheel
by EternalCADFND
Summary: Looking for Team Plasma, Touko didn't expect to meet N. The two share an almost-romantic moment on the Ferris wheel, but N has something he needs to say to the trainer, and it might break her heart.


**A/N:** Having not played the game, there aren't many references to Black and White. However, I looked up a lot on it and hopefully I kept N and Touko in character. I tried to use the original quotes for N that I could find for the scene. I hope that it didn't turn out too weirdly... ^^;

* * *

><p>"And they're not here." Touko sighed. "Just when I start looking for them. Great."<p>

The brunette felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled, only to find the green-haired young man who she seemed to keep meeting with. She half-smiled as she always did. "Hey, N."

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park." He said.

Touko gaped. "Yeah, I am." Did he have a mind-reading ability or something?

Upon seeing her wide eyes, he smirked. "Come with me." He said, offering her his hand. She took the opportunity and clutched his hand.

He led her through the amusement park as they searched up and down. Well, it was more like _Touko_ was looking intently. N was just along for the ride. Her face was serious, but not in a tightened way. She wasn't wound. She looked oddly serene. Despite the fact that she'd beaten him several times, dressed like a tomboy, and didn't seem like the type of person that took 'No' for an answer, she was quite beautiful.

"It looks like they're not here." N commented. Touko sighed, taking off her baseball cap and running her hand through her hair. He then noticed which ride was in front of them. He smiled, "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

"Okay!" She said, considerably happier (he was hypnotized by her smile- it might've been the prettiest thing he'd seen), tucking her hat in a pocket of her shorts. Her shorts certainly were… short. N quickly turned his head, not sure why heat was rising in his face.

Conversation was key in this kind of situation, he thought, "I love Ferris wheels," He began, keeping his eyes locked on the machine, "The circular motion, the mechanics… it's like they're elegant collections of formulas."

"Well, I don't know about formulas," Touko said, looking in the same direction, "But I think they're beautiful, too. There's just something about them that just seems so peaceful."

She giggled as they stepped in the carriage. Her laugh was cute. He mentally smacked himself. Why was he thinking things like this? Why was he thinking about _her_ like this? She gazed out the window, seeming to love the sight she saw. "The lights of the people and the lights of the heavens… You know, it's like the happiness is radiant. It's just so beautiful. Being up this high puts so many things in perspective." She smiled, tracing the window on her side lightly.

"Happiness…" N echoed softly, looking over her shoulder at the scenery. He felt his pulse rise and also felt the undying urge to smile. He wasn't usually like this regarding humans. But this time… "I… I think I see what you mean."

Touko turned her head, only to see N's dark green eyes. Their noses were touching, their faces were so close. He hadn't meant to lean so far over her shoulder, but he wanted to see what she saw. She laughed, tilting her head backward.

"W-What?" N stammered. "Do I look funny?"

Touko continued to giggle, "No, no, it isn't that. It just seems awfully romantic, don't you think?"

"Romantic…?" He was once again echoing the girl with the ponytail.

"Oh, you know," Touko continued, leaning forward on her elbows, "When two people that like each other are alone watching something beautiful, it's typically thought of as romantic."

"I… Huh." N murmured, pursing his lips. Romantic? He certainly hadn't intended it to be like that. But… When he looked at Touko smiling like that, he couldn't say that he minded.

"Well, unless you don't like me or something…" Touko said, holding up her hands, "…Which is fine. Either way."

Both paused for quite some time. It was the brunette that broke the silence, again in laughter. "Sorry, didn't mean to make the conversation awkward."

And suddenly, N's face was dangerously close to hers. Touko's eyes went wide. She could feel his breath on her lips. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I… I find that I don't mind all that much." N said.

Touko closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. N was hesitant. He pulled back. She needed to know something before the two of them did anything even vaguely like that. The brunette opened her eyes, which narrowed as her brows furrowed. She looked at N, noting the mix of emotions (sorrow, confusion, hope, hate, happiness) swirling around in his eyes and flooding onto the rest of his facial features.

"Is… Is something wrong, N?" Touko asked, scooting closer to the green-haired young man.

"Before that- I must tell you something." N said, his jaw setting as determination took over as the dominant emotion on his face, "I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghestis asked me to work with him to save the pokemon."

"What?" Touko said, her mouth somehow suddenly going dry. "You… What?"

She saw a slight apologetic tinge in his eyes which was reflected in a slight frown. She looked down at her hands. "I… I see. That's… Unfortunate."

"Why?" N's eyes went wide and showed alarm. "There's no problem. You're one of the people we brought in to help us save the pokemon. There is a team waiting to battle you below, but let me cover your retreat. You wouldn't mind one more battle with me, would you?"

They both saw the grunts waiting for the two of them to get off. N knew that Touko could defeat them in a heartbeat. "I… No, I wouldn't mind." She mumbled, trying her best to smile, but N could tell it wasn't the same.

"Your words please me." He smiled back, but noticed how quickly she got up when their ride stopped. He followed quickly. "The future I envision… I might not be able to beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" He said the last sentence with more volume, aiming it toward the grunts.

The grunts heard and dashed away, following their superior's orders. Dewott and Liepard, Touko's pokemon, ran through N's, but not before providing a challenge. It just so happened that she had quite a lot of reviving items.

"You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And for that future… I'll defeat the champion and become unlike any other! I'll make all trainers free their pokemon!" He proclaimed, alarming the brunette, "Just try to stop me! If you want to be together with your pokemon, your only hope is to collect Badges from each area and head for the Pokemon League!" After that, she winced, her eyes wide in terror. She instinctively grabbed hold of Dewott, who was outside of her pokeball. N hesitated. She didn't look disappointed, she looked sad. Very sad. But he continued none the less. "Try to stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me!"

As he moved backward, carefully, he noticed that Touko was teary-eyed, and she didn't bother to hide it, either. N bit his lip. If he didn't like seeing Touko disappointed, seeing her sad was one hundred times worse. He still didn't know why he was feeling this way. But then he thought about what Touko had said.

"_When two people that like each other are alone watching something beautiful, it's typically thought of as romantic."_

So he liked her. That must've been it. But he still didn't totally understand what it meant. Suddenly, Touko hollered, catching N off guard.

"My bonds with my pokemon are my _conviction_! They make me strong enough to beat you into next _year_!"


End file.
